Cullens, Swans and Blacks Oh my!
by bellas.understudy
Summary: OneShots that I have randomly thought up, but do not think that they are random. They make complete sense.Epiphanys,cute moments,rage filled rants. All different POV's and all different emotions. Used to be Running with scissors, until i found I had more!
1. Running With Scissors

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Duh.

This is between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. What happens when Bella and Edward arte holding off until there wedding night? You get this cute one shot!!

--

I held the pointy things in my hands with an iron grip. The small metal edge was threatening to break the skin, something very dangerous in a house full of vampires. My feet started to move faster as I tried to carry my tool, back up to Edwards's room, where I was working on a scrapbook for Renee, with the pictures from my eighteenth birthday.

Suddenly, my foot caught the upturned edge of the ancient carpet on my way. The floor moved faster and faster toward me until I was just about to give the floor the kiss of death. In an instant, my body was pulled vertical again, and the metal was wretched out of my hand. I turned around to see Edward's unimpressed face.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Did Renee teach you to NOT run with scissors?"

His velvet voice ignited something inside of me and I compulsively grabbed his face and kissed him. This kiss was different. It was filled with the usual passion, but was stirring with mocking and complexity. I pulled way and whispered seductively

"But what would I do for excitement then?'

His eyes flashed with competitiveness, and longing, and he pulled me close to him and sexily growled

"You want excitement? I can show you something life threatening…"


	2. My Own Personal Fire And Ice

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Duh. I do not just write Fanfiction. If you know of somewhere to post my other writings, please tell me through REVIEWS!! My bffs!

Sweet butterflies burst into my ears, being whispered my Edward. They travel down into my heart, warming it. His cold hands search my body, looking for something. Something illegal. Something he wants to steal. My virginity.

--Next Morning--

My eyes open and streams of light come though like blinds. I can feel his wandering gaze on me, and I turn my head ever so slightly. My warm lips meet his cold ones. They send icy fire through my face as they dance over my red hot cheeks. I look at him, and plastered on his face is the goofiest grin ever. I have never seen him this happy, and it gives me the confidence to keep going. His joy ignited me inside, and I realized I never needed Jacob, because lying right here, is my own personal fire and ice.


	3. Dreaded AN

Sorry about the Authors note

Sorry about the Authors note. I'm going to New York City tomorrow, so I promise I'll write on the plane, and post in about a week. Don't give up this story PLEASE!!

To keep you going I have a few…recommendations:

-Belated Birthdays

-Welcome to Drama Academy

-Not a Boring Boarding school

-The Curse of the Smiley + One year in Heavens Hell (sequel)

-10 steps to seducing your hot virgin vampire BF

Also you MUST watch Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street.

Loves,

bellas.understudy


	4. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Duh.

One shot that just came to my head. I had more, but I decided to leave it here. It had a stronger ending this way. If you want to see the rest, please review to tell me so. I could have a whole story that goes along with it, if any of you find it good!

The alter seems to grow taller as I walk towards it. It grows. Towers above me. Even though I realize this is a dream, my heart starts pacing as my feet move mechanically faster. My groom is unknown, because of a blurred face. His body is normal height and weight, so neither Jacob nor Edward could be standing up there. Thoughts of Eric, Mike and Tyler scream into my head. That thought is scarier that the rows of ravenous vampires sitting behind me in the pews, strapped in with large, clanging metal chains. There faces are distorted with bloodlust, and I start to fear for my life. I try to run in my gown, but the 4 inch stilettos on my feet make that impossible. I finally each the alter and the groom grabs my wrist and spins me to face him. His face clears up, and the gruesome snarl of James stares down at me. He leans in and I can smell the pungent odor of fresh blood coming out form between his teeth. The breath tickles my ear as he whispers

"Hello beautiful."


End file.
